Satu, Dua, Tiga, Mari Kembali Tidur
by Kenzeira
Summary: Jangan katakan apa pun. EruRi. [#NekonoHeichou]


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

[Satu, Dua, Tiga, Mari Kembali Tidur]

Day 7: Time Travel

[ _ **brought**_ _to you by_ _ **trimasketir**_ ]

* * *

Levi terbangun. Kepalanya berdenyut.

Ia melihat sekitar; meja bulat besar, dipenuhi botol-botol minuman dan kacang serta … apa itu? Permen karet? Uh, oh, alat kontrasepsi. Kawan-kawannya duduk memutar, bersulang, muka mereka memerah, mulut sudah bau busuk. Mereka tertawa, membicarakan entah apa … tunggu, sepertinya ia ingat topik pembicaraan ini. Pesta penerimaan karyawan baru; Levi, Farlan dan Isabel. Farlan ambruk, lelap, kadang mengigau. Seorang pria berkumis mendekati Levi, mengendus-endus lehernya. Ia memandang risih. Pria itu justru tersenyum. Kali ini gantian Isabel yang diendus, perempuan riang tersebut malah tertawa.

Levi tidak ingat berada dalam posisi seperti ini—minum-minum, mabuk dan mendadak saja ia terbangun tanpa mengingat apa pun selain perbincangan mengenai pesta penerimaan karyawan baru. Ia tidak ingat pernah diseret paksa untuk ikut (bahkan, seingatnya, ia menolak ajakan pesta tidak jelas itu, tidak ada manfaatnya, hanya membuang uang dan huru-hara). Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun sudah dalam keadaan setengah sadar, memandangi kawan-kawannya yang mabuk dan ambruk perlahan.

Rasanya seperti mimpi; terasa nyata tapi sebetulnya tidak.

Levi memandang pria botak yang menjabat sebagai atasan di bagian marketing dengan perasaan entah—mual, marah, atau … atau ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendefinisikannya. Dot Pixis kah nama pria itu? Ia menerawang. Ya, ya, Dot Pixis memang namanya, tentu saja. Levi meraih gelas, meminta Erwin untuk menuangkan minuman. Ia meneguknya dalam sekali tandas. Orang-orang berseru, gembira karena hal tolol.

Ia melihat Mike … Dot Pixis … Hange kah yang mukanya memerah sempurna? Levi tidak begitu mengenal mereka (ia dan kedua kawannya; Farlan dan Isabel baru mulai bekerja minggu lalu atas tawaran dari Erwin). Bicara soal Erwin, pria itu kini tengah bicara dengan Pixis, entah membicarakan apa. Kepalanya semakin pening. Levi memutuskan untuk permisi, berjalan gontai ke arah wastafel … huh … huh … kenapa wastafel jauh sekali. Ia seakan melayang. Nyaris ambruk kalau saja tidak ada yang menahan. Levi mengerjap, memandang tangan kokoh berurat si pria yang menopang tubuhnya.

"Kau mau ke toilet?"

Levi mengangguk.

Tidak, seharusnya ia tidak boleh mengangguk.

Karena toilet adalah malapetaka.

Ia didesak ke tembok. Mulutnya disumpal. Celananya dibuka paksa—resleting diturunkan, celana dalam … uh-oh. Ia mencoba memberontak, mencengkeram apa saja yang mampu dijangkaunya (lantas ia lemparkan ke kepala pria itu). Levi meraih daun pintu, mencoba keluar, namun rambutnya dijambak, ia mengaduh kesakitan. Ia dipaksa menghadap cermin wastafel sementara bagian bawahnya runtuh tanpa pertahanan. Levi merutuk, memohon ampun, meminta tolong. Tapi tak ada siapapun yang mendengar.

Dan Levi melihatnya … tabung gas kebakaran yang kemudian menewaskan pria itu … di hari pesta penyambutan karyawan baru … di toilet hotel … dengan leher patah.

Kemudian, pria lain masuk dan mengacaukan segalanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Levi terbangun. Kepalanya berdenyut.

Ia melihat sekitar; keadaan kantor yang sudah kosong, gelap, ditinggalkan para karyawan pulang. Erwin muncul dari balik pintu, membawa dua cangkir kopi hitam. Levi mengerjap. Ia melemaskan tubuh, merasa pegal-pegal.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak mau datang ke pesta penyambutan karyawan baru. Padahal teman-temanmu bersemangat sekali, terlebih kali ini dirayakan di hotel berbintang. Minuman apa saja bisa kau pesan." Erwin berkata seraya menyodorkan kopi padanya. Levi meraih kopi tersebut, meniup-niup pelan, lantas menyesapnya.

"Aku tidak suka pesta penyambutan."

"Kau tidak bisa minum?"

Levi berpikir. "Hm, begitulah."

"Atau kau mengetahui sesuatu."

"Huh?"

Erwin mengulas senyum. "Tidak, lupakan saja. Aku juga tidak bisa minum."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Keesokan harinya beredar kabar menggemparkan; Isabel Magnolia tewas bersimbah darah di toilet hotel, diduga akibat percobaan pemerkosaan oleh pelaku yang masih belum diketahui identitasnya.

Levi merasa kepalanya semakin pusing. Ia hampir ambruk kalau saja tidak ditahan Erwin. Pria itu membopongnya ke kursi, membuatkan teh hangat, memandang penuh khawatir. Levi hendak membuka suara namun jari telunjuk Erwin menahannya. Akhirnya ia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Tangannya yang menggenggam secangkir teh hangat ikut digenggam oleh tangan Erwin yang lebih besar. Levi menunduk, lalu menatap lurus penuh kebimbangan.

"Jangan katakan apa pun."

Levi bungkam. Perutnya terasa bergejolak.

Erwin meraih tangannya yang terbebas, menciumi, lalu menaruhnya di dada.

"Ini yang terbaik, Levi."[]

* * *

 **12:07 AM – 14 January 2017**

a/n

udah lama ga bikin suspense, ternyata jiwa suspense saya sudah menurun drastis :")) /nangys


End file.
